


Food Fight

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read as romantic or non, F/M, Ficlet, Master Attendant has it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Master Attendant's last effort to make two of her souls goes terribly wrong. Thankfully Brownie is there.





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my work to a side account just for my creative content. It's otakutalks @ tumblr.com - Come check it out!

The restaurant was a complete disaster zone when Master Attendant and her team arrived back from gathering ingredients and making deliveries. She’d left Pudding and Omurice in charge, the last-ditch effort in trying to make them get along, and the whole place was in shambles, her two food souls passed out in the middle of the mess. Instead of getting furious, as she wanted to do, Master Attendant pressed her hand to her face and sighed between her fingers.

“Tempura…” she said, her voice quiet and immediately tired.

“Yeah boss?” he asked, coming to stand by her side.

“Could you drag those two into the ice arena?” she watched the defense soul nod from the corner of her eye and she returned the gesture. Silently, Master Attendant stepped over broken plates and overturned chairs and made her way to the back office where her recipe books seemed, at least, to be untouched by the chaos of the main restaurant floor. Thank the gods for small miracles she supposed.

Behind her, Brownie looked to the rest of his teammates and made a gesture to indicate they should begin cleaning up. Long Bao, Milk and Black Tea got to work quickly, doing their best to avoid the smashed cups and strewn silverware. Brownie made his way to Master Attendant.

Carefully, he opened the door to the office and slipped inside.

“Master Attendant?” He asked softly, eyebrows drawn together in concern as he took in the sight of the girl hunched in her chair, elbows on her knees and head in her hands.

“What should I do?” She whispered into her palms.“I think I’m going to cry…” Brownie approached slowly then bent down at the knee to be eye level with the other, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she peered at him between her fingers. Sighing, Master Attendant pulled her hands away from her face and leaned back in her chair. “They’re never going to get along.”

“I don’t believe it’s something you can force, no matter how well-meaning you are,” Brownie reasoned, offering the girl a reassuring smile. With damp eyes, Master Attendant nodded but her expression didn’t lift. Brownie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a soft hug.

“Do not worry Master Attendant, all will work itself out in the end, I’m sure of it.”

Master Attendant supposed, with Brownie at her side, it just might.


End file.
